Spiraling down
by Ttatebayo 1104
Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic boys.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice, but I surely hope I do

_'thinking'_

_"talking"_

Now on to the story_  
_

Prolouge

It was a rainy day. For most of the people it would be the best day to relax, but unfortunately not for this girl.

This girl was a particular high school girl. She has dirty blonde hair and turquoise colored eyes. She was all for all a normal high school girl, except the fact that she never speaks to anyone beside the teacher and her only friend and the other fact that she is always bringing books. Yup, she is a bookworm, teacher's pet or whatever she just didn't care.

Now back to why she can't relax. She can't relax because her only friend, Vivaldi asked her help with arranging some books in the library.

Now where is Vivaldi? Of course Vivaldi had leave her after saying that she needs help, so she was now alone in the large library.

"Vivaldi owes me for this" Alice said while arranging the books by it's category

Unfortunately when she is placing some books at the highest shelf she fell down. The books scattered. That's when she found an interesting book. The book title was "The Wonderful Wonder World" the cover was of a sleeping girl with dirty blonde hair like her clutching the book and a white rabbit wearing a checkered suit.

"This book surely interest me" Alice said she then place the book on the counter and resumed her previous work of arranging the books

When she had finished her work she proceed to read the book. But then when she opens the book the light went off she had to wait for sometimes before the light went on again. Weirdly when the light when on the book was gone.

Alice just shrugged it off. She then took her bag and leave the library. 'It is a pity that I can't read that interesting book, but then maybe next time I would find that book again'

Unknown to Alice there is a voice that said "The game had just begun, Alice..."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life, at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic issue boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice, but I hope I do

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not a good author, I really am sorry. I will continue this story, but I thought that the story is not good, I'm sorry for those who are following me, or those who are adding me to their favorite list, I really am sorry

_'thinking'_

_"talking"_

On to the story _  
_

"The game had just begun Alice..."

Chapter 1: A guy with rabbit ear? Or am I just imagining things?

Alice was fascinated. Why? Because the new student had a pair of white fluffy rabbit ear. And no one beside her see the rabbit ear. Maybe he is some kind of supernaturals being? Nah, Alice doubted it, even if she likes a fantasy genre or supernatural genre novels, it doesn't mean she believe that.

The new guy's name is Peter White, he has white hair and ruby red eyes, everything is normal except that he is really good looking, at least it was what almost everyone in the class. When I say almost, of course the only one that didn't think so was Alice.

The new student was weird, but fascinating for Alice.

Weirdly this Peter guy always looking at Alice. It makes Alice think 'What's wrong with me?' and 'Why does he keep looking at me?' but she is nicknamed teacher's pet not just for teasing, Alice is actually really smart and observant over her surroundings.

So when Peter look at her for Alice saw that Peter's eyes when looking at her has the same light like when her father looking at her mother.

'It can't be that he likes me' Alice thought shrugging

'And now when I see him, his fluffy white rabbit ear had gone' Alice thought looking at Peter, searching for his white rabbit ear but found none 'I imagine too much, maybe it is because I have got some headache' Alice thought befor she focus to the assignment

It was the end of school, when she bumps into him.

"Alice" the man who was using her to be with Lorina called her brushing her Dirty blonde locks

"Don't touch me" Alice said her eyes gone teary

The man then keep brushing her dirty blonde locks "You and Lorina are really similar, you know Alice, Lorina had broke up with me. I just want to asked you to be my girlfriend this evening, lucky me bumping into you now" The ex boyfriend said hugging Alice

"Don't touch me" Alice said pushing the man but it was no use because the man's grip is too tight

Alice was crying now, she remembers how she used to love him, how he use him, how he broke her heart

"Alice had said that she doesn't want to be touch, you gems" A voice said the mysterious man pull Alice from her ex boyfriend's hug.

The mysterious man now Alice recognize as the new weird but fascinating student Peter White. Grab her wrist and drag her far from her ex boyfriend.

It makes Alice feels save and relieve when Peter drag her far from her ex boyfriend

"Thank you" Alice said softly but enough to be heard by Peter before Alice go home

Peted smiled but then he heard a too familiar voice.

"Aaah Mr. Peter had arrive and have been with Alice earlier than me, it's not fair" the voice said

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and grammar mistakes. So who you think is the mysterious guy? The next chapter will be dedicated to those who guess it right, review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life, at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic issue boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice, but I hope I do own it.

A/N: Thank you for your supports :D. For all who is reviewing me, or adding spiraling down to their favorite list, and for those who are following spiraling down I thanked you so much! I really am happy for all of your support. And sorry for the late update. So enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to: Animegirl721

On to the story

"Aaah Mr. Peter had arrive and have been with Alice earlier than me, it's not fair" the voice said

Chapter 2: Ace? My best friend?

"What are you doing here, you stupid idiotic knight" Peter said to the brown haired knight.

"Aww it's a bit harsh to call me a stupid idiotic knight. I'm here for the game of course. No, I'm here for Alice" Ace said grinning darkly

* The next day *

"Class, this is Ace. He just arrive at this town, so I expect all of you to be nice with him" The teacher said

'We just got a new student yesterday, yet now we got a new student again. This school is not a popular school nor a recognized school. This school rarely get a transferee in a year. But there is two transferee in this two days. It's strange' Alice thought

"Teacher, I want to sit beside Alice" The new student, Ace said

"So Mrs. Liddel, you have known Ace?" The teacher asked. Before Alice can answer Ace answer it for her "Of course, we are best friend in the past" Ace said smiling at the teacher innocently.

"Then, Mrs. Liddel, you will show Ace around the school. And yes Ace, you can sit beside Mrs. Liddel" The teacher said

Ace then walk to Alice's seat. "Nice to meet you again Alice" Ace said with a goofy smile. But Alice knows better.

'His smile doesn't reach his eyes. He is not smiling genuinely. And why does he says that we are best friend? I don't even know him. But then, maybe he mistaken me with someone else. After all there is many people goes with the name Alice' Alice thought then she concentrate at what the teacher teaches.

The bell ring signalling that it is the time to go home, of course before She go home she has to show Ace around the school.

"Alice" Peter, her rescuer yesterday called her, before she leave.

"Please stay away from the stu- I mean Ace. He is dangerous" Peter said before leaving Alice wondering about what he means.

"Alice let's go" Ace whined. Alice responded with leading Ace out of the class.

Alice was showing Ace around the school. Then Ace decided to teases her like he always does in the past.

He hug Alice from behind then nibbled Alice left ear "Alice let's have fun" Ace said.

"I can't beside it's time for me to go home. So now Ace let me go" Alice said calmly. Alice is smart and observant, but not being around a lot of people makes her a bit dense and innocent.

Ace was shock with how Alice respond, everytime he teases her like this in the past she would immediately blush and push him. 'So Alice here is more innocent and dense' Ace thought with a smirk he release Alice.

Alice was walking to her home. "Alice" Ace whined. Which Alice didn't respond. "I don't know where is the way to go home" Ace said which stop Alice's step.

"Where is your home?" Alice asked sighing.

'So Alice here has almost the same personality as Alice, but with a plus that she is denser, more innocent and a bit colder' Ace thought 'At least she is still Alice I know' He thought before answering Alice.

"My home is beside your home" Ace said. Then Alice sighed and walked slowly which say like this "Come on, just follow me".

'Maybe, just maybe I will like Alice here like Alice' Ace thought then he follow Alice to her home that is beside his home.

A/N: I will explain it. So Alice here is the reincarnartion of Alice who goes to Wonderland. The game stop moving when Alice died. But when Alice opens the book the game was restart from the beginning. Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life, at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic issue boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice, I just hope I do.

A/N: Thanks for those who reviews of favoriting or following this story. Sorry for the 3 days wait.

On to the story

'Maybe, just maybe I will like Alice here like Alice' Ace thought then he follow Alice to her home that is beside his home.

Chapter 3: Amusement park, Boris

Today was a sunny day. Alice was more than pissed. Why? Because Ace, her new neighbor always visit her, when she says visit, it means he always barnging in her home for the last two days. It's not just because of Ace, but her so called rescuer, Peter White. They will come in her home and practically annoyed her. Of course with Ace teasing and Peter's calling her love.

She had always thinks that today would be her day off from annoyingness. But how wrong she is.

She is being kidnapped by someone who has a cat ears and a tail. So far, she thinks she is just imagining things, because she is too stress about being with the two boys.

"Alice" Her kidnapper called her name. Which she disn't respond. Why? Of course because he kidnapped her.

"Alice, if you didn't answer me I will kiss you" Her kidnapper said grinning widely.

"What?" Alice answer him. A bit afraid of losing her first kiss of course.

"Nothing, I just miss you. It's been a very long time" Her kidnapper said with a ...sad face? "Anyway, I'm Boris. Your really really close friend in the past" Her kidnapper, Boris said with a smile.

"Why do you kidnapped me?" Alice asked with a straight face. Of course a little part of her was curious about why Boris said that she is his friend. But then, weird things has happen to her in this past few days.

"It's not kidnapping. I'm just borrowing you" Boris said "Let's go Alice, if we are not fast, the amusement park will be closed" He said pulling Alice gently.

So now she is in an amusment park. With her kidnapper, Boris. She is not having fun? Of course not. Even if she hate to admit it, she was having fun. It's been sometimes since she has go to an amusement park.

"Let's try the roller coaster" Boris said to Alice smiling widely.

"Not the roller coaster" Alice said to Boris which earn a sigh from Boris. "Come on, just this once please" Boris said pleading.

'He is so cute like this' Alice thought. She unconsciously says "Ok" to Boris. Which she soon regret.

"-lice, Alice" Boris called her.

"What?" She asked him. Boris practically guilty carried her at his back, before asking her where she wants to go.

"I want to try the gondola" Alice said to Boris which Boris responded with carrying her to the gondola.

"Welcome, to the gondola. What route do you want?" The officer asked kindly. She then sees Boris carrying Alice. So she said "I recommend you the love route. It suiting for such a cute couple"

"We are not a couple" Alice said a tint of red dusting her pale cheeks.

"She is right, we are not a couple" Boris said blushing madly.

'Aaah young love' the officer thought. "Then if you two are not a couple. I recommend you the usual route. The usual route is really beautiful when the night has come"

"Ok, we will take the usual route" Alice said to the officer which the officer reply with a smile.

They were focusing on the scenery when the gondola suddenly stops.

"Alice, I think the light went off" Boris said to Alice calmly. Of course, living years in amusement park, he has gotten use to the light suddenly when off when he is playing.

"Aaah" Alice reply. Which earn a grin from Boris 'So she is not scared being in the same room alone with a boy she doesn't even know'

After spending the time in silence. The light finally went on. The gondola continue it's route. Nothing's surprising happen again in the gondola.

"Thank you for riding the gondola. And sorry for the incident" The officer said bowing.

Alice was going home a bit annoyed. Why? Because Boris was practically following her like a lost puppy. Correction, a lost cat.

When she had arrive at the front gate of her home. She mumbled something inaudible for mere human. But Boris was not a mere human.

Boris was really happy. Why? Because Alice said "Thank you for today" to him. He doubt, the knight of heart ever receive her thank you.

A/N: Thanks for reading, review please. Who should appear in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Alice was a normal girl with a normal life, at least that is what she thought. Then her life began spiraling down when she opens a book "The Wonderful Wonder World" More and more mysterious but cute boys appear and all of them definitely have a problematic issue! Poor Alice she have to take care of the problematic issue boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice, but I hope I do own it.

A/N: Huwaaaa, in the end I can update this! I was in a panic state of mind. I didn't know what to write in the next chapter. Pondering, pondering, and pondering. In this chapter Alice is much softer than how she was in the first 4 chapters. Anyway thanks for those who reviews, favorites, or following this story. Enjoy :D.

On to the story:

When she had arrive at the front gate of her home. She mumbled something inaudible for mere human. But Boris was not a mere human.

Boris was really happy. Why? Because Alice said "Thank you for today" to him. He doubt, the knight of heart ever receive her thank you.

Chapter 5: Potty mouth sailor, Black.

As usual (at least it had happened for a month) Alice was being bugged by three persons. The first person was, Peter White, who keeps calling her "love", Ace, who provokes Peter with teasing him, and Boris Airay, who asks her to go out with him again.

"Can't you quiet down, it's the library. If you want to continue your bickering, just continue outside" Alice scold them.

The three expectedly became quiet. Minutes passed, they are still quiet. Peter was daydreaming (probably about himself and Alice), Ace was sleeping with book covering his face, Boris was reading... with his book upside down?

"I'm going." Alice said taking the books she wants to borrow.

The three didn't hear her. So she exits the library and goes her way to the classroom. She was walking while reading her book when she bumped into someone.

"Oii, watch where are you going, b****." Black Joker, or what we known as Black said.

Alice can tolerate anything, just not that name! "You're the one who should watch your way, potty mouthed sailor." She said jabbing her finger at Black's lean, muscular chest.

Black now, seeing Alice. Curse more. "Damn you, b****, you left us all!" Black said angrily. Alice didn't knows him, yet he said that she left them. maybe she is having some damage brain trauma or something like that, that's why she didn't remember Ace or this person.

"But, now you are here. I won't let you go again." Black said hugging Alice.

The people who passed on them, immediately starts gossiping. But, Black didn't care, as long as he is with Alice, the girl that left them all, it's alright. Alice was frozen, Black's hug is just so sad, lonely, painful.

Black then release his hug on Alice. Awkawardly asking her to go with him to their class, of course with a little cursing like calling her b**** and all. Alice nodded. It's not that she cares for him or whatever, it just that their destination is the same, so why not walk together?

They arrived at the classroom just in time. Black immediately take the last seat on the last row. Alice looks around to search for a seat, but there is only one that was empty, it was beside White. On their way to classroom, Black told her about his twin, White.

She sat a bit reluctantly. It's just that, she didn't want to has more weird experiences, like when she was with Black, Ace, Oeter, and Boris, and if Black knows her than his twin would knows her too. And it would be like so burdensome. Not knowing what they mean. On one side, it would hurt them, on another side it's just plain confusing.

"Alice, you don't have to be so tense." White said. His eyes was focusing on a book he reads. But, Alice knows better, it was a camouflage of what you are truly doing. She used that sometimes too.

Alice didn't answer him. Instead, she opens her textbook, and began reading it. They sit in silent. White eyes was on the book, but truly he was staring at Alice, while Alice was reading the textbook.

Alice felt that White stares at her. But she just chose to ignore it. If she didn't ignore it, than it wouldn't be good. She was used to be stares at, so why bother now.

Silence enveloped them the whole times. The bell rings, signalling it's time to goes home. Alice was about to go, when White gripped her wrist.

"Alice, I really miss you." White said. Luckily almost all the occupants of the class had gone home. Minus 4 people which are Black, Peter, Ace, and Boris. Boris was holding an agry Peter. Ace was watching in jealously. While Black only stood there watching them.

Then it happens. White kisses Alice's cheek, making the three of the remaining occupant glared hole on White's head.

Alice blushed. She ran from the classroom. Leaving the role holders to fight each other.


End file.
